Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!
Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! |english = Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! |kanji = スーパードラゴンボールヒーローズ暗黒魔界ミッション！ |romaji = Sūpā Doragon Bōru Hīrōzu Ankoku Makai Misshon! |genre = Shōnen, Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Science Fiction, Bangsian Fantasy |image name = Sdbh ddrm vol1 cover.jpg |image size = |image caption = |image = Image |float = Left |ref = }} is a spin-off manga. It tells the story of the conflict between the Time Patrol and the Dark Empire. It is written and illustrated by Yoshitaka Nagayama. Following the end of Part 1, the manga was followed up by ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission!!. After a hiatus of over a year, the manga resumed with Part 2 that ran concurrently alongside the "Universe Mission!!" manga. In February 1st 2020, both manga finished their publication and were replaced by Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Big Bang Mission!!!. Overview Summary The series is a sequel to Dragon Ball Heroes: Super Charisma Mission! It has its own continuity and version of events based upon the plot points found in the Online, Xenoverse and Heroes video games. However the bulk of the story is based upon the original story material that debuted in the Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Dark Empire and Dark King Mechikabura Sagas. The story follows Xeno Trunks soon after the defeat of Cell in his own timeline, becoming a Time Patroller and assisting Chronoa in confronting the Time Breakers, later known as the Dark Empire Forces from the Demon Realm. The Dark Empire having revived their leader, Mechikabura, plan to retrieve artifacts known as the Dark Dragon Balls, which have scattered across time and space, in order to restore him back into the prime of his youth. However, the Dark Dragon Balls have merged with past villains, giving them new found might. Now it is up to Xeno Trunks, along with new allies such as Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta from stopping their plans from coming to fruition. Timeline placement The first chapter showcases Future Trunks some time after he defeats Cell in his own timeline being teleported away to an unknown period in the future where he makes his debut as a Time Patroller. The "Xeno" world allies he gains along the way seem to be from after the events of the Shadow Dragon Saga of Dragon Ball GT. Story arcs Part 1 #Dark Demon Realm Saga (chapter 1) #Dark Empire Saga (chapter 2 - chapter 10) Part 2 #Dark King Mechikabura Saga (chapter 11 - chapter 16) Volumes Shueisha released the first volume of Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! in Japan on May 2, 2017. It contained the first five chapters of the manga as well as additional bonus content. The second volume was released exactly one year later on May 2, 2018 containing the last five chapters of Part 1, as well as a bonus chapter. Manga chapters See also *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' (series) *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Big Bang Mission!!!'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Charisma Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' Gallery Site Navigation es:Super Dragon Ball Heroes: ¡Misión del Reino Oscuro de los Demonios! Category:Related Manga Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes